


Letter 15

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 9 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 15

Dear Sherlock,

Your brother stopped by again to check on you. It was brief; then he was off to do whatever he does with the government. Sounded like he may have been talking with your parents but I’m not sure. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop on the call. It just sort of happened much like the serviettes from what Mary told me about that. Please wake up soon. The labs and morgue have been dreadfully dull without you around. By the way, the newest path assistant didn’t last. She saw photos of the maggot eye person as John put it and just about lost it. She decided to study to be a radiologist instead.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
